


Слово Капитана

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Magic!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 02:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21330772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Ключ: Проклятие, пещера, неожиданная встречаРазмер: 3274Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк/Стив РоджерсРейтинг: NC-17Категория: слэшЖанр: PWPВселенная: магическое АУКраткое содержание: в детских сказках сказано не всё - и иногда это к лучшему!Предупреждения: сюжет довольно избитый, но истинная любовь не бывает затасканной.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	Слово Капитана

— Вот это… это?!..

Тони довольно редко не хватало слов, но сейчас был как раз тот случай, когда человеку недостаёт всего сразу: оперативной памяти, лексики, воздуха в груди и изумления.

Стоило повернуться или двинуться, и свет реактора, падая на ледяные стены, заставлял их вспыхивать всеми оттенками синего и зелёного, искрился, дробился, пробуждал в глубине льда настоящую бурю красок.

— Сэр, координаты правильные.

— Я _вижу_, что они правильные, Джарвис.

Наплывы, натёки, ледяные сталагмиты, тонущие в глубокой тени — всё это сияло, поражая воображение, и вновь уходило во мрак, в ничто, как только Тони проходил мимо, и свет уходил вместе с ним. Размеры пещеры даже вообразить было страшно, она, похоже, тянулась от самого края ледяного поля и дальше, дальше, через шельфовый ледник чёрт его знает докуда. Теоретически где-то у неё должен был быть конец, но верилось в это с трудом. Неудивительно, что отец вернулся ни с чем, в его время не было таких техноло…

Луч упал на огромную льдину, возвышавшуюся прямо у него на пути, и Тони остановился, вглядываясь в прозрачно-зелёную, с синевой, загадочную глубину. Словно отыскать самый огромный сапфир — или изумруд?.. да нет, у драгоценных камней не бывает такого тайного блеска, — и теперь не знать, что с ним делать.

— Сэр…

— Я вижу, Джарвис, — повторил Тони, рассматривая огромный кусок застывшего моря. В его глубине угадывалась мощная фигура, лежащая в большом воздушном пузыре. — И вижу_его_.

Секундой позже сканеры Джарвиса тоже нашарили тело, а Тони, презрев все условности, прижался маской к относительно ровному участку льда. Словно окошечко в другой мир, ледяной и нечеловеческий, древний… господи, семьдесят с лишним лет…

— Лёд паковый, очень плотный, но я могу попытаться провести сканирование, — льдину на мгновение охватила частая сетка лазерных лучей. –Он жив, но спит. Криогенный анабиоз.

— Угу, — отозвался Тони, всматриваясь в ледяные глубины. И вот за этим отец охотился всю жизнь, да так и не нашёл… впрочем, без его записей Тони бы тоже вряд ли преуспел в поисках. — Рассчитай самые слабые точки кристалла.

— Их нет, — мгновенно ответил Джарвис. — Лёд определённо магического происхождения, молекулярная структура…

Тони замахал руками, требуя умолкнуть, и Джарвис послушно замолчал. Зато репульсор загудел тихо и успокоительно, и яркий белый луч скользнул по ледяной корке. Та отзывалась медленно, неохотно, но Тони был упрям, и по гладкому боку скользнула трещина, тут же рассыпалась на множество других, помельче. Вся льдина затуманилась, потеряла прозрачность, послышался треск и хруст, и Тони, опасаясь зацепить спящего, упёрся ладонями в эту своеобразную крышку. Тяжёлая, она сдвигалась неохотно, а сдвинувшись, рухнула на пол пещеры с устрашающим грохотом, но человек внутри не вздрогнул и не проснулся.

Ну конечно же.

Тони рассматривал его с жадностью и жгучим, самого его изумлявшим интересом. Одежда почти не пострадала, разве что покрылась инеем — знаменитые алые и белые полосы, синяя чешуя по плечам. Сами эти плечи были ошеломляющей ширины, руки, спокойно лежащие вдоль тела — мускулистые, с тугими буграми бицепсов. Зато пальцы, запорошённые инеем поверх кожаных митенок, казались одновременно сильными и изящными, как у художника — да ведь он и был художником, когда-то давным-давно. Или это ещё одна из легенд о Капитане? Их, этих рассказов, было полным-полно, и если верить всему, что говорили и писали, то Стив Роджерс получался точь-в-точь как чудище из средневекового бестиария: ум лисицы, сердце орла, львиная храбрость, бычья шея, ослиное упрямство и бог знает что ещё.

Сейчас Тони видел перед собой просто самого красивого мужчину, какого ему доводилось встречать во плоти. Потемневшие от древней влаги волосы отливали старинным золотом и падали назад с высокого лба, длинные ресницы спокойно лежали на щеках, удивительно строгий и желанный рот был расслаблен, как во сне, снежно-белые полукружья век не двигались, точно вылепленные из снега, и у Тони замерло сердце, а в паху тяжело и сладко бухнула кровь. Он никогда ещё не видел ничего подобного, и эти руки… господи. Капитан даже в глубоком сне поражал воображение, а каков же он будет, если — когда — проснётся!

— Джарвис… — слабо позвал Тони. Тот ответил не сразу: не то был занят сложными расчётами, не то тоже немного ошалел, даром что электронный. — Мы можем вытащить его отсюда?

— Я бы не советовал, сэр, — Джарвис включил дополнительную подсветку костюма, и в упавшем на обломки льда луче вспыхнула длинная витиеватая руническая надпись, окружавшая ложе Капитана, как шёлковая лента. –Капитан под заклятием, это несомненно.

— Окей, гугл, как его снять? — Тони склонился над Стивом и осторожно коснулся бледной восковой щеки. — Он даже не дышит, кажется.

— Дышит, просто очень редко, — возразил Джарвис, обиженный сравнением с такой примитивной поисковой системой. — Провести анализ заклинания можно в…

— Стрэнджу я его не отдам, — тут же отрезал Тони. — Есть какие-нибудь универсальные методы?

— Только те, что в сказках, сэр, и я не советовал бы…

Тони почти не слушал. Какие там ещё сказки, перед ним прямо сейчас лежала одна, чудом сбывшаяся. И эти длинные золотые ресницы, бросавшие на скулы отчётливую синеватую тень… и рот, сладкий даже на вид. Он отщёлкнул маску, склонился к спящему, втянул полную грудь мокрого воздуха и, закрыв глаза и чувствуя себя умопомрачительно счастливым охотником, чудом поймавшим драгоценную добычу, прижался губами к плотно сжатым губам.

Они были холодные и одновременно нежные, точно Тони вздумалось поцеловаться с порцией ванильного мороженого, и теоретически он должен был ужаснуться тому, что творит, и остановиться, но… не мог. И не хотел. Под его горячим языком таяло мягчайшее, почти невыносимое, и, хотя Кэп не отвечал и не мог ответить, Тони не мог от него оторваться — как припаяло. Он целовал сомкнутые губы, касался уголков рта, водил языком по крошечной впадинке над верхней, прихватывал губами полную нижнюю, и с каждой секундой поцелуй делался горячей… стоп, минуточку?.. ведь и вправду горячей!

— Сэр, он просыпается!

Тони и сам чувствовал. Не было нужды считать сердцебиение, измерять динамику температур; под его губами подрагивала живая плоть, первый еле ощутимый выдох обжёг холодом, и только что сжатый рот чуть-чуть приоткрылся, провоцируя продолжать.

Как будто Тони нужно было провоцировать, господи. Он и сам уже горел, пылал, в броне сделалось тесно, а сочившийся отовсюду холод отступил, как будто испугался, а светившаяся лента рун принялась трескаться и осыпаться, как совсем недавно осыпался лёд.

— Джарвис… утихни, — Тони с величайшим трудом оторвался от упоительных губ. — Займись чем-нибудь, дай нам с Кэпом… полчаса. Лучше час. В общем, я сам позову.

Джарвис недовольно хмыкнул и отключился, и Тони тут же о нём забыл. Он рассматривал спокойное лицо, уже не восковое, а просто бледное. Губы у Капитана чуть припухли и стали выглядеть совершенно порнографически, веки чуть подрагивали — похоже, своими поцелуями Тони вытащил его из запредельно глубокого сна в другой, чуть полегче, — и от участившегося дыхания у его ноздрей наросли тончайшие иголочки инея. Тони растопил их, подув, снова приник к сумасшедше сладким губам, языком толкаясь внутрь и изумляясь тому, что от Стива не пахнет ничем дурным — ну да, конечно, он же замёрз на месте, на его языке до сих пор остался легчайший вкус кофе, выпитого семьдесят лет тому назад, — и стал целовать, уже не сдерживаясь. Что бы там ни писали в дурацких детских сказках, где спящая принцесса просыпалась от поцелуя истинной любви, а Тони был уверен, что одного поцелуя было мало, много осталось за кадром — ещё бы, сказки-то для детей! И уж точно в них не писали о том, как теплеют и оживают скованные льдом губы, как сердце, замершее десятки лет назад, начинает биться чаще, чаще, как выдохи из обжигающе-холодных становятся просто холодными, а потом и теплеют, и как… ох, да вправду ли?

Тони приподнялся, опираясь на ладонь, и понял, что не ошибся: Капитан и вправду пошевелился. Рука, ещё недавно безвольно вытянутая вдоль тела, напряглась, мышцы на ней проступили яснее, Стив словно искал что-то, перебирая пальцами, но находил лишь лёд. Тони выругался, убрал перчатку, подставил руку — и жёсткие, поразительно твёрдые пальцы сомкнулись на его запястье, скользнули вниз, сплелись в его собственными, так тесно, что не разорвёшь.

— Кэп… — шёпотом позвал Тони, надеясь и боясь заглянуть в голубые — он знал — глаза. Стив не открыл их, только потянулся губами, ломая корку льда, наросшую вокруг лица, сам поцеловал, так и не проснувшись. Тони ошалело ответил, в голове билось судорожное, ошалелое потрясение — ничего себе, и это же промёрзший Кэп, ещё не окончательно пришедший в себя, что же будет, когда…

Гладкий, едва согревшийся язык скользнул по его языку, и все мысли вышибло, как ударом. Тони приник вплотную, продолжая сжимать теплеющую ладонь, поцеловал самозабвенно, теряя голову и забывая обо всём, даже о том, что безупречный во всех отношениях Капитан, очнувшись, вряд ли одобрит всё то, чем они тут сейчас заняты…

Стив его обнял. Сам. Рука была тяжёлая, какая-то основательная, надёжная, и легла на спинные пластины брони так уверенно, словно не в первый и даже не в сто первый раз. Поцелуй сделался жарче, теперь Капитан выдыхал ему в рот часто, как набирающий скорость паровоз, прихватывал зубами, глубоко и умело работал языком — Тони всего обжигало, стоило представить, как этот же рот может обхватить его член, болезненно и туго упиравшийся в паховую броню, — и гладил, вжимая Тони в себя всё крепче, почти цепляясь за него, нажимая так сильно, что титановый сплав жалобно потрескивал под напором…

— Стив…

Теперь ресницы медленно, неуверенно приподнялись. Тони смотрел на них, как зачарованный — как эти золотые пушистые крылья вздрагивают, тяжело поднимаются, падают снова, как между ними просверкивает невыносимо ясная небесная синь. Он видел такую, когда летал в особенно ясные дни, поднимаясь так высоко, что ещё бы немного, и можно было бы, наверное, постучаться в окошко МКС. Потом Стив издал хрипловатый стон, его лицо свело короткой быстрой судорогой, резкая морщинка залегла между бровями, и Тони окатило холодом, о котором он уже успел забыть.

Что он творил, боже, что он прямо сейчас делал? К чёрту все рассказы о моральных устоях и строгом воспитании начала века, но как он потом будет смотреть Капитану в гла…за…

Оказалось, что смотреть в них всё равно что падать без страховки и брони, без малейшей надежды спастись, даже без желания выжить. Безнадёжно, прекрасно, лучше всего на свете, и сердце колотится в глотке, не пуская наружу крик, а вокруг — и справа, и слева, везде, заполняя раскрытый рот, и ноздри, и глаза, и распахнутое сердце — нестерпимая, окончательная красота, от которой сводит горло и душу; красота, которую невозможно выдержать, не свихнувшись.

Наверное, Тони и свихнулся, потому что потянулся вперёд, не отпуская этого взгляда, и не ошалел до полного беспамятства, когда Кэп — Стив — потянулся навстречу. Этот новый поцелуй был совсем другой, от него не так жарко делалось в паху, как больно и сладко в сердце, словно те осколки всё-таки добрались, но вместо смерти принесли что-то такое, о чём Тони всю жизнь и мечтать не смел, а теперь вот…

— Стив, — выдохнул он, тщетно пытаясь отстраниться и понимая, что не может. Столько лет Капитана искала вся империя Старков, столько морей было процежено через частое сито, столько неудач отзывалось горечью поражения, и вот, наконец, в эту самую минуту Стив Роджерс, несгибаемый Капитан Америка, был с ним и для него, сам тянулся навстречу, сам прижимает его к себе, стискивает пальцы, сам подаётся вверх, кроша истончившийся лёд. — Стив, я…

Он понятия не имел, что скажет. Извиняться за то, что сейчас творили они оба, оживая: Стив от холода, сковавшего тело до костей, он сам — от глупой жизни без Капитана, ничтожной и несчастной, как он теперь понимал, — извиняться за это было бы попросту глупо. И подло, потому что никакого раскаяния Тони не чувствовал.

— Ещё, — выдохнул Стив. Губы у него вспухли, в глазах плясали отблески льда и света, и он всё шарил и шарил по спине Тони, пытаясь ободрать броню. — Как… как это?..

— Не ломай, — только и успел попросить Тони. Броня разошлась, отлетая прочь, по взмокшей спине наждаком прошёлся шершавый холод. Поддоспешник тут же разошёлся, но замёрзнуть Тони не успел: ладонь Стива накрыла его поясницу, вжала теснее, и жаром охватило всё тело. — Погоди, дай…

Стив понял, расцепил сплетённые до сих пор пальцы, сам полез к своему ремню, звякнул пряжкой, извиваясь и треща растревоженным льдом. Снова припал к губам Тони поцелуем, подставил шею, запустил руку в волосы, безмолвно требуя не останавливаться и прижимая к себе, и Тони сдался. К чёрту все эти принципы сознательного согласия, Стив явно был настроен самым решительным образом, и лишать такого горячего, хоть пока и не в буквальном смысле, парня желаемого удовольствия он не собирался. Он дёрнул на Стиве кольчугу, царапая ногтями укреплённую ткань, губами впаялся в ямку под горлом, поймал учащённый пульс и поразился тому, как быстро Капитан приходит в себя. Капли конденсата выступали у того на коже, светлой и безупречной, и Тони слизывал их, лез пальцами в напряжённый тугой пах, гладил и там тоже. Удивительно, насколько всё-таки мощно работала сыворотка — или магия, или всё вместе, — потому что у Кэпа уже стоял, убедительно и крепко, и пониже, под тугими яйцами, тоже всё было как надо…

Смазки не было никакой, вот в чём беда. Тяжело дыша и слушая грохот чужого сердца, Тони обдумывал эту новую проблему, но Стив как-то очень удачно изогнулся, приподнял его, выпутываясь из потрескавшейся ткани штанов, выговорил хрипло:

— Просто делай. Мне нужно, очень нужно. Иначе…

Тони побоялся думать, что — иначе. Может, Капитан опять уснёт, как только кончится короткая вспышка бешеной активности. Может, сволочное проклятие требовало пойти до конца, а иначе грозило ударить по ним обоим. Может, Стиву просто очень хотелось наконец-то почувствовать себя живым, горячим, любимым — и всё это Тони мог и хотел ему дать, прямо сейчас, ничего не откладывая на потом и не думая ни о каких последствиях. Он плюнул в ладонь, сунул пальцы в рот, смачивая слюной, перехватил бешеный синий взгляд и попытался улыбнуться, сам понимая, что выглядит взбесившимся дикарём, сорвавшимся с катушек психом, маньяком… счастливым. Самым счастливым в мире, и всё почему? Потому что он нашёл Стива Роджерса, Капитана, и прямо сейчас собирался присвоить, в идеале — навсегда.

— Ноги… — он приподнялся, и Стив согнул их в коленях, позволяя добраться до себя как следует. Тони встал между разведённых бёдер, ошалело оглядел всё доставшееся ему богатство. Золотистые завитки в паху, крепко торчащий крупный член, мощные мышцы под светлой кожей, нежные места в самом низу живота, которые так и тянуло облизать; Стив весь был — совершенство. И был почти его. — Ага, вот так. Охренеть просто.

Стив подсунул под собственный зад сжатые кулаки, приподнимаясь и раскрываясь на максимум, и у Тони отключились даже те скудные остатки соображения, что всё ещё каким-то чудом оставались. Он согнулся, быстро лизнул по головке, розовой и пахнущей талой водой, услышал короткий удивлённый стон — неужели никто никогда не делал вот так? А сюда, в узкое и сжатое, тоже никто и никогда?..

Судя по реакции — да, именно так и было. Стив замер, почувствовав в себе пальцы, глаза казались огромными и влажными, знакомая тревожная морщинка на мгновение прорезала лоб и тут же исчезла, и ресницы, сводившие Тони с ума, мягко пошли вниз, пряча напряжённый, удивительно беззащитный взгляд.

— Не спи, — выдохнул Тони, двигая пальцами в глубине тела. Там ещё было холодно и слишком тесно, но он собирался изменить это как можно быстрей. — Не спи, Стив, пожалуйста. Я не дам… снова.

Стив только качнул бёдрами, насаживаясь по самые костяшки, и сипло объяснил:

— Не знаю даже… как зовут.

О господи, всего-то. Тони тряско рассмеялся, вытащил пальцы, плюнул ещё, с трудом набрав слюны на пересохшем от возбуждения языке, вставил снова — медленно, томительно.

— Тони, — выговорил он, растягивая узкое, теплеющее тело. Словно пытался втереть своё имя в самую глубину, впечатать в Стива, как клеймо в металл, заставить раствориться в размёрзшейся крови. — Тони Старк.

На лице Стива проступила медленная, возбуждённая улыбка, он явным усилием воли заставил себя расслабиться и кулаками подтолкнул ягодицы чуть повыше. Тони понял, вытащил пальцы, приставил член. Тот был уже влажный от возбуждения, и, наверное, показался Стиву горячим, потому что тот слабо застонал и закусил губу.

— Я медленно, — тяжело дыша, пообещал Тони. Он не мог бы поторопиться, даже если б хотел, от нормальной подготовки тут не было и следа, вот она, военно-полевая любовь, в смысле, пещерно-ледяная… какой бред лезет в голову, когда вся кровь отлила от неё значительно ниже — просто поразительно! — Ты… потерпи.

Стив только вздохнул прерывисто, подтянул колени ближе к груди, оказавшись совсем беззащитным, и Тони, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не вогнать сразу весь, медленно нажал, замер, нажал снова, поймал на лице Стива выражение нетерпения и решимости, и почти не удивился, когда тот дёрнулся навстречу, впуская в себя, и скрестил ноги за его спиной.

Каким же Капитан оказался горячим. Ещё прохладным внутри, но стремительно, почти пугающе согревающимся, узким, влажным, гладким и сильным. Тони брал его, пытаясь держать ритм, и это было как трахать живую морскую волну, упоительно быструю, могучую, обнимающую искренне и полно. Прохлада сменилась теплом, тепло — жаром, Стив всё чаще подавался навстречу, всё громче стонал, скаля безупречные зубы и закидывая голову, лёд рушился и тёк из-под него осыпающимися ручейками, горячий член раз за разом проезжался Тони по животу, и он всё пытался и не мог поймать его в ладонь, вернуть оглушающее, дикое удовольствие. Наконец, Стив мучительно застонал, поддал бёдрами снизу вверх, требуя своего, сам высвободил руку и потянулся к члену, и Тони не дал ему, перехватил на половине движения, сжал в пальцах твёрдый ствол, бугристый от набухших вен, двинул вверх, вниз, пальцем обвёл головку…

Он никогда не думал, что Капитан может оказаться таким громким. Даже в юности, самозабвенно дроча на светлый образ, строго и требовательно смотревший с каждой стены, даже в самых бурных своих фантазиях Тони не мог представить Кэпа таким. Тот выгнулся, зажмурив невозможные свои глаза, из открытого рта рвался стон, член дрожал и стрелял потрясающе долгими залпами, вокруг члена Тони сжималось судорожно и часто, и выдержать это не было никакой чёртовой возможности. Тони даже не пытался, и режущее, ослепительное удовольствие рвануло его, выламывая за пределы реальности, вышвырнуло на оглушительную высоту, неохотно позволило опуститься и мягко, нежно приняло в подставленные заботливые ладони.

Несколько минут не доносилось ничего, только быстрый стук сердца и еле слышные шлепки — это капли воды собирались на стенках ледяного гроба и срывались вниз, в расползающуюся лужу. Потом Тони пошевелился, поднял тяжёлую голову и заставил себя заглянуть Кэпу в лицо. Тот ответил таким же осторожным, почти опасливым взглядом.

— Я не должен был…

— Я просто…

Они замолчали, как и заговорили, одновременно. Потом Тони не выдержал, отвёл глаза и лёг щекой на крутое плечо под чешуйчатой старомодной кольчугой. Стив вроде бы попытался что-то сказать — его грудь расширилась от набранного воздуха, — но промолчал, только погладил тяжёлой рукой по затылку.

Пора было выбираться. Тони и сам знал, и понимал, что времени у него совсем немного. За пределами пещеры, в нескольких сутках путешествия по опасной северной воде, ждал большой быстрый мир, жадный до сенсаций. Славный герой прошлого, чудом возвращённый к жизни, станет новостью века, это уж точно… и Тони хотелось орать и топать ногами, грозиться не пустить, чёрт возьми, Стив был его, но до чего же коротко и мало! Он заставил себя высвободиться, сел, боясь даже смотреть в сторону Капитана. Тот, судя по звукам, одевался: вот звякнул ремень, вот зашелестела толстая ткань истерзанных штанов…

Потом что-то большое встало прямо перед Тони, закрыв даже свет реактора, и прятаться больше не получилось. Он уставился перед собой и первым делом увидел щит — тот самый, отцовский, уникальный, — а потом — две руки в кожаных перчатках без пальцев, спокойно и твёрдо лежавшие на металле.

— Тони, — сказал Капитан, и голос был точь-в-точь как в хрониках давно отгремевшей войны, как в горячечных мечтах его распутной юности, как в сердце. Как такое может быть, как Стив ухитрился туда пробраться — и ведь не сейчас, раньше, гораздо раньше! — Тони? Посмотри на меня.

Мужчины Старков сделаны из железа. Так говорил отец, и это было правдой. Тони заставил себя поднять голову. Сухожилия скрипели, как ржавые тросы, мышцы сопротивлялись, как промороженный, прикипевший металл, и он уже знал, что увидит. В лучшем случае — вежливую благодарность за оказанную услугу магического характера, пусть даже та была оказана дилетантом и довольно кустарным, примитивным способом. В худшем… даже думать не хотелось.

К чёрту всё. У него был Стив Роджерс — недолго, чудовищно мало, но был же. А теперь Стив Роджерс был у всего мира и, значит, всё не зря.

Тони рывком задрал подбородок и уставился в лицо, знакомое ему до последней чёрточки, морщинки, побледневшей от долгой темноты веснушки — лицо человека, ухитрившегося даже во сне дать ему самое драгоценное, что только существует на земле.

— Да, Кэп?

— Я рад, что меня нашёл именно ты, — просто сказал Стив, и Тони ещё даже не успел осознать услышанное, как он добавил, — знаешь, ведь ты мне снился.

— Шутишь.

Это было всё, на что его сейчас хватило: короткое, заржавленное, потрясённое слово. Стив покачал головой.

— Слово Капитана. А теперь идём.

И они пошли.


End file.
